The Replacement
by Niikkii95
Summary: What happens when you add one depressed Sodapop Curtis ,his ex-girlfriend who fled to Florida and a girl who is pretty much her look-alike? Will Soda go after her for comfort in something other then her looks or will she always be just the replacement?
1. Getting There and Cute Boys

**Whats up world of Fanfiction! So i decided to do a FF about the Outsiders! WOOH! Its taken place after the book. Oh and Johnny and Dallas are alive because it broke me to bits when the died -_- Never shoulda happened! **

**Anywayz! Here we Go! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the 'Outsiders' characters or places or any of the jazz! But i really wish i did. OM NOM3 OH and if anyone would like to be a beta, please tell me! I could really use one :3 **

**Away we go! **

**Chapter One **

My sandy blonde hair flapped in the breeze of the humid Oklahoma air. I sigh left my lips as i leaned back against the seat, its not like i was unhappy moving to Tulsa but i would just miss everything back home in California, my friends, the familiar sights and sounds and most of all my parents. They past a couple months ago due to an overdoes of who knows what. They were big on drugs and alcohol and they payed for it, 6 feet under. I fortunately had some family left that i could go to, i was on my way to my grandmothers ranch on the east side of the tracks, a little ways away from the town, but still close enough to walk to stores or just around. Its not like we were in the middle of nowhere it was pretty well populated where grandmas ranch was. It was very specious too, she needed room for her horses. She had 4 i think and she had recently gotten a new one, i was pretty excited to meet him, over the phone grandma said he was the most rambunctious horse she'd ever seen. She wanted to keep the name a secret she said it was really something. Ever since my grandfather died she wanted something to keep her busy so she bought some horses and invited me up often so she wouldn't get lonely.

I looked around the bus, to see me along with 4 other people, a little girl and her mother who kept scolding her from turning in her seat, a tall man with a fag hanging from his lips and another man who looked to be sleeping and snoring, quite loudly i might add.

As for me, my names Cynthia Sanders or Thia for short. I'm 17 with blue eyes and I'm about 5'8, screw being one of those petite girls that look like bone racks but its not like I'm a tank or anything, I'm average. I wouldn't call myself 'soft spoken' either I'm very energetic and trust me, i will speck my mind and if i don't like you i will come straight out and tell you, I don't believe in 'beating around the bush'. No matter how butch it may sound i can be cute when i wanna be, growing up in Cali you had to have the puppy dog pout down pat or you got nothing done.

The bus stopped at little ways outside Tulsa, i guess i would be walking the rest, it wasn't such a long walk I'd say 10 min. I got my bag and started off down the road. Im so happy i decided against my friends advice to wear jeans, its like 100 degrees out. At the moment all i had on was my white shorts that reached mid-thigh, and yellow plaid button up shirt which was un-buttoned showing off a grey tank top. Even with so little on, i wish it was less.

About 5 min into my walk i was bored and burning to death, all there was out here was farm land and ill i've seen is some grass,corn and some more grass. I heard the roar of a motor and Elvis coming up from behind me but kept walking until they pulled up beside me.

Sodas POV

Me and Steve were cursing back from an out off town party blasting Elvis the whole way home. Steve was going on about what a good time him and Evie had dancing and drinkin' and stuff. I was still trying to get over Sandy, she just had to go off and cheat and get pregnant with some other guys kid. My hands were tightening on the wheel.

"Wooh there buddy, don't strangle it, Darry will be awful angry if you break his car" Steve said slapping me on the back. I grunted in response

"Aw,come on Soda its been a month since she left, forget about her already. Did you even try to have fun at the party? Shot that was the whole point you know"

"Yeah i know but i love Sandy i just cant forget about her"

"Soda, she had someone elses kid, doesn't that mean anything?" Steve said raising his voice

I let out a sigh, i know he was right and i should forget about her but i just couldn't. I loved her so much, i was even gonna marry her one day. Now love just seems like a lost hope.

A couple minutes later i saw something walking down the side of the road and as we got closer i noticed it was a girl. My eyes must have been playing tricks on me, the blonde hair, the build, the way she walked,the way her hips swayed, i could have sworn it was Sandy. I looked over at Steve who was looking at her with the same amazement. It couldn't have been her though, Sandy was way shorter. We pulled up beside her and right when i was about to say something Steve yelled at her.

"Hey! Broad!"

The girl turned to look at us with her eyebrow raised "What did you just call me?"

"A broad" Steve repeated himself proudly. One of these days he's gonna get smacked by some girl who doesn't wanna put up with his bullshit. This girl, on the other hand did in fact look like Sandy a whole lot, same innocent blue eyes, same hair colour she even had the same face and nose shape. Wow she sure was a looker.

END OF SODAS POV

"A Broad" the one with complicated swirly brown hair repeated

I just rolled my eyes and kept walking hoping they wouldn't follow me.

They did.

"Whats a pretty thing like you walking down the road at dusk by her lonesome?" the other boy asked. He sure was a doll, he had his hair dark blonde hair slicked back and his brown eyes twinkling with amusement.

I sighed "If you must know, I'm going to my grandmothers horse ranch somewhere down the road"

"Well no matter where your going you shouldn't be walking alone, it dangerous you know" Wow Mr. Complicated swirls just got serious.

I stopped and turned around to face there truck which had been following me. "I guess your right and what exactly shall i do?" i enquired looking at them with a pout

"Just hop a ride with us! We got room, just put your bag in the back!" Mr. Gorgeous said pointing his thumb to the trunk of his truck

i shrugged and tossed my bag in the back, ran over to the passenger door and sat beside Mr. Complicated swirl. They were both staring at me with bewildered looks on there faces

"So whats your name doll face?" he asked while putting his arm around my shoulder and snapping out of his daze

"Cynthia Sanders but my friends call me Thia" i replied shrugging his arm off.

He didn't seem put out at all. "Well I'm Steve Randle and this is Sodapop Curtis"

I looked over at Sodapop "wow that such a-"

"Weird name?" He interrupted me

"No, i was gonna say awesome and original" i said smiling at him

"You think that's original, i have a brother named Ponyboy" he smiled back "My dad was a real original guy"

"Was?" I asked curiously

"He and my Mom got into a car wreck and uh..died. My older brother Darry has custody of us now" He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck

"Oh Sodapop I'm sorry i asked"

"Its alright Cynthia, gotta move on sometime right?" he smiled

I smiled at him, he sure does look happy

"So Cynthia-"

"Thia, call me Thia"

"Only if you call me Soda" he looked over at me and smirked

i laughed a bit " Okay I'll call you Soda and you Stevie" i said ruffling Steves hair. Did i mention I'm not shy when i meet new people?

"Okay, Thia, tell us about yourself" Steve said smacking my hands away lightly

"Not much to tell, both parents died due to an overdoes, I'm moving from California

to live with my grandmother. I'm an only child and i like horses"

"You say your parents died like nothing" Steve chuckled

"They didn't like me much, i was that one thing they wanted to have and instantly regretted" i replied looking out the window. "So Stevie, whats your story?"

"Don't got one, my mom left when i was younger and i live with my old man who's always drunk"

I could see the ranch coming up on the right and told Soda to pull in the long driveway going up to the old farm house. I hopped out the side and grabbed my bag from the back

"Well it was nice meetin' ya guys" I said cracking a grin

"You to Thia, we'll see ya around i hope"

"Well sure you will"

I waved to them both as they backed down the driveway and out onto the main road. I turned to walk up to the house. I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. A couple minutes later a plump old woman opened the door and rapped me in a giant hug

"Hello my dear, please come in!" My grandmother said happily "You've grown so much since i last saw you, ahh you've become a beautiful young lady" She beamed "Go put your things down and get some sleep, you've had a long day! I promise first thing tomorrow morning I'll show you the horses"

I grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek "Okay, goodnight grandma"

I walked up the stairs, to the 3rd door on the right. It was my room every time i stayed here. I set my things down and looked around the pink floraly room, since i was gonna be living here i would defenetly have to paint it. I plopped down on the bed, layed down and i feel asleep right when my head hit the pillow.

**OK so theres the first chapter! I just wanted it too start going so it short but if people will be willing to read o course they'll get longer! **

**Well i hope you all like it!**

**~Nikki**


	2. Harassment and Ornery Ponies

**Hello again! So i don't know how many people actually read my story :S but i would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed and told me what you think! **

**Thanks for being my first reviewer ~ TheGreaserGirl! Thank you! And thanks to my second reviewer kikiluv101!**

**Well like i said please review! And tell your friends who love The Outsiders to read! :D Anyways ill try to update every Friday or Saturday! This week I'm going to Ottawa so i wont be able to update till early next week, so like Sunday or Monday maybe. And i still need a beta! I'm in dire need!**

**Well here it is! **

**Chapter 2**

No POV(after dropping off Cynthia)

Steve let out a sigh and ran his hand threw his greasy hair "Wow man, that was...she was..."

"Something" Soda finished for him

It was silent for the longest time. Both boys watching the town go by as they passed by people who were either drunk or getting there. They passed a few familiar faces along the way, like Tim and Curly heading over to Bucks

"Think i got a shot with her Soda? A pretty girl like that" Steve asked braking the silence

"Steve, you were at a party with Evie about an hour ago saying what a great time you had and now your looking a other chicks?" Soda said looking at him in disbelief

"Evie's a faze Soda, all girls are, you know like you and Sandy" Steve said shaking his head when saying Sandy. Steve didn't like her after what she did to Soda, getting pregnant with another hoods kid and then leaving and not replying to his letters.

Sodapop looked at his best friend with a hardened expression, how could he just say all girls were fazes? True that every girl you date your not gonna end up marrin' all of em', but Steve said it like it was nothing. Of course him and Evie and always on and off.

"I don't believe that buddy, there has to be a girl right for everyone out there and unfortunately for you Thia ain't it. I think you should ride it out with Evie for now"

Steve cocked his eyebrow at Soda "You goin' after her ain't ya?" Steve said smirking "that's it buddy if you cant have Sandy just get over her with a girl who could be her twin, atta' boy" Steve slapped his back

"No Steve, its not like that" Soda told him pulling up in front of his house and shutting the engine off

Steve gave him an 'I'm not buying that look' and opened his door "Yeah sure it ain't Soda, i say the way you was acting with her. Its the way you used to act with Sandy" He finished seriously

Steve retreated up to the worn out porch and into the house with a slam of the screen door.

Soda was left to his thoughts of Cynthia and the a-likeness she shared with Sandy, he did find himself attracted to Thia but was it really only her looks?

Soda stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and walked up to the porch and closing the door lightly behind him. He walked into the living room hearing laughter followed by Steves voice.

"Did she really look like Sandy?" Two-Bit asked as Soda entered the room

"Yeah Soda! Steve told us she looked almost identical!" Ponyboy said excitedly

"Guys give him some air" Darry said from behind his newspaper

"He was already outside now he needs to answer the questions!" Two-bit laughed

As Soda looked around the room he saw Johnny sitting next to Ponyboy on the couch who was sitting next to Dallas. Two-Bit was sprawled out on the floor, Darry was in his recliner and Steve was exiting the kitchen with a beer. Soda sighed and sat on the couch rubbing the back of his neck

"Well...yeah she did really look like Sandy" He said calmly

"Personality and all?" Pony asked

Leave it to Ponyboy to asked about her personality and not about her body or hair or something

"Well no but yes"

The gang looked at him confused "What do you mean by that Sodapop?" Darry asked sounding very uninterested

"Well i mean shes a little more outgoing then Sandy was and she specks her mind a little more"

The gang looked at him as if they understood. Sometime went by and Dallas and Two-bit announced they were heading over to Bucks to get rip-roaring drunk and Steve happily said he'd go along. Johnny was crashing on the couch not wanting to deal with his parents and Ponyboy, Darry and Soda all headed to bed. When Ponyboy and Soda were settled in Pony rolled over to face Soda face. It looked like he was thinking real hard about something, Ponyboy thought to himself

"You OK Sodapop?"

"Yeah Pony, I'm fine" Soda broke out of his daze

"So she was really somethin' then huh?" Ponyboy asked curiously

"Mmhmm, she really was" Soda replied closing his eyes picturing Thia in his head.

Soda fell asleep not only thinking of Sandy but also of Thia and when he was gonna see her again. Maybe he would visit her Grandmothers ranch soon. She did say it was a horse ranch, and Soda did love horses. Especially his horse Mickey Mouse, well it wasn't really his horse just a rambunctious pony he'd used to visit at Bucks stables. Buck,sadly, had to sell him to a local buyer and Soda hasn't seen him since, boy did he miss him, and with that thought Soda drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Thia POV

I woke up groggily the next morning, taking in my surroundings i remembered where i was, grandmas ranch. With that thought i jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and i pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I slipped on my short denim shorts and a clean t-shirt. I ran down the stairs, greeted by my grandma sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning dear" she smiled at me and went back to sip her coffee

"Mornin'" i replied kissing her cheek

"So dear how are you? I didn't want to bother you last night, you seemed so tired. I know you've been through a great deal the past couple weeks" she looked at me sympathetically while i poured my cereal into a bowl.

"I'm...fine i suppose, you know how they treated me how i wasn't there, don't get me wrong I'll miss em' but i just don't now why i should be grieving when i could just move on, you know?" My parents ignored me most of the time, they never did hit me or anything but they were high most of the time so i guess they weren't really concerned of my well-being, but i got along fine. My Grandmother called very often and i visited her every change i got and i had friends so its not like i was lonely or anything.

I did love my parents even if they didn't love me back, but I'm sure there must have been some sort of love beneath all that anger and smoke filled lungs.

My Grandmother nodded in understanding finishing up her coffee. "Well dear after your finished could you please get the mail from the mailbox at the end of the drive way and when you come back ill show you the horses. I know your excited to meet the new addition" she said smiling and heading out the back door heading to the stable.

I finished of my cereal quickly and put the bowl into the sink. I rushed to the front door where my chucks were and slide them on and knotted the laces. **(A/N- for anyone who doesn't know, chucks are just another name for converse)** I headed out the door and down gravel drive way to fetch the mail. Grandma had a pretty long drive way so i ran most of the way. When i got to the end of the driveway i found out the mail box was on the other side of the road.

"Now who puts a mailbox all the way over there when you could have easily put it on this side, saving a hell of a lot of trouble for me to walk all the way across this busy road" i mused to myself, there was absolutely no cars coming or going. 'Well we are in butt-fuck no where' i thought to myself **(A/N- Butt Fuck no where is what me and my friends call Binbrook in Ontario, they just got our second stop light xD) **I walked leisurely across the road when out of no where a red 69' impala came flying down the road and nearly hit me. I ran the last little bit across the road and got the mail when the same red impala pulled up beside me.

"Hey babe" the one driving said "I'm Bob and you are?" he said looking me up and down

I scowled "Cynthia" i said simply and attempted to cross in front of there car but they pulled up more so i couldn't.

"I haven't seen you around before, ya new?" the red headed boy next to him asked

"Obviously" the crossed my arms over me chest and leaned onto one leg

"Oh feisty eh? Just how i like em. Whatda say? Wanna come back to my place and...you know, have some fun?" Bob said licking his lips his friends nodded in response and chuckled a little

Ewww i could practically smell the alcohol flowing from him, he smelt like a bar, what-ta turn off. Wow not even noon and already drinking, how...icky? "I''m just gonna tell you straight up, k hotshot?" i leaned into his face "I don't like you very much, at all actually and that was a very lame attempt to 'bed' me" i said complete with hand gestures "So how bout you leave before it gets ugly?" he stared at me with a dumbfounded expression on his face, i smirked

"Come on baby don't be like that" the red headed boy said attempting to open his door suddeley **(sp?)**

"Don't you even think about getting out of the car" i said getting a little jumpy, who wouldn't be? Five against one.

Bob clamped his hands down on my so i couldn't move away from the car

"Let go asshole" i said struggling to get away. I didn't even notice the red head had gotten out and already has his hands around my waist and was lifting me us and dragging me to the other side of the car. Uh come on! It's my first day here and I'm getting harassed by a bunch of drunk preppy boys. I struggled in the boys grasp and eventually brought my foot up behind me and hoofed him in his family jewels. He groaned and leaned in the put his weight on the car for support, and in the process dropping me. Right when i hit the ground i ran as fast i could across the road and went toward the drive way but not before hearing 'Bob' curse behind me loudly and saying something about 'getting me back' and then the sound of his motor zooming off to where ever he was going, probubly to harass another innocent civilian. On my walk back to the house i noticed how those boys seemed different from Soda and Steve and not only there attitude. They were dressed fancy and had a better looking car, not to mention their hair wasn't greased back. Hmmm maybe ill ask them about it if i ever see um again.

I made my way into the front door and into the kitchen where i sat the mail on the counter and made my way out to see Grandma in the stable.

The stable wasn't new but it wasn't run down looking either, it was...rustic and cozy looking, well as cozy as a stable can be. It was painted a rusty brownish red colour which was chipping off and it was complete with a sign above the door which said _Ted and Marges Stable, _that was my grandpa and grandmas names. They built the whole thing from scratch when they first moved here.

As i got closer to the stable doors i heard a loud naying and then a bang which sounded like hoofs on a stable door. I quickly jogged over and entered the stable. I saw my aunt standing against the farthest wall with a bewildered look on her face. "Hes never acted like his before, hes out of control"

I looked over at the horse who bucking and being all around rowdy and well...out of control. I've never seen so upset. He was beautiful, he was black with white patches and clear blue eyes. I walked over to him and tired to calm him but he just lashed out more and he came down with his hoof and just scraped my arm, it still hurt like a bitch but nothing was broken just bruised "Where exactly did you get this horse?" i asked rubbing my arm

"His previous owners sold him to me, they did mention he was a bit rowdy but this is just out of hand"

"Gee no wonder you got him cheap" i sighed running my hands threw my hair "is there anyone you can think of to attempt to calm him down? Did they mention anyone?"

"'Yes i know Buck, they also mentioned him, he's a very nice man. I'm sure he'll come if you tell him i called for him. He lives in a 2 story building just as you enter to town. You shouldn't miss it, but be careful theres some hoods that hang around there" she said urgently "Hurry go now, I'll do my best to calm him"

"Wait whats the horses name?" I said halfway out the door

"Mickey Mouse"

Dallas POV ( yeah this is kinda a rare one but it kinda fits here, so bare with me :))

I walked into the Curtis house with Two-bit and Steve around 1. Everyone was up late, it was a holiday so Soda and Steve were off of work but of course Darry still had to go, and by the looks of things he already did leave.

"Mornin' Dal" Johnny said the couch

"Hey kid, wattcha up to?" i said sitting on the arm of Darrys chair

"Not much just waiting for Pony so we can go to the lot" i nodded in responce

A few minutes later Pony came out and him and Johnny went over to the lot to throw a football around i think. Soda and Steve walked in to the living room and sat on the couch while Two-bit was on the floor watching that dumb mouse on T.V.

I remembered what had happened this morning on my way over here before meeting up with Two-Bit or Steve.

"Hey Sodapop, i think i met that broad this morning"

His eyes went wide, it was pretty funny "What? You met Thia?"

"Yeah she was having trouble with her families horses or something. Must uve gotten to close to it to, her arm was pretty red and she had a nice bruise formin' too, and your right she did look like your old broad, it was crazy man"

"Where did you see her?"

"At Bucks" the moment i said that his eyes went as wide as hub caps "She was looking for Buck to help her out man, calm down"

_Flashback_

_I walked down the stairs pulling on my leather jacket and lighting up a fag, i grabbed some breakfast from Bucks kitchen and headed outside. God it was bright out, did i mention i was slightly hungover? I pulled me shades over my eyes and walked down the steps and started down the small path the the road._

_A tall girl ran past me. I turned around the check her out and realized it was the girl Soda was talking bout last night. She did look like that Sandy broad, it was sickening. She turned around, noticed me and walked over _

"_Hey do you know where Buck is?" she must have ran her, she was panting and out of breath, kinda reminded me of Silvia after i was done with her but that besides the point. _

"_who wants ta know?" _

"_Cynthia, my grandma knows him and she says he's good with horses" she replied with just as much sass as i threw at her, OK so she defenetly doesn't act like Sandy, good._

_I popped my collar and took a drag _

"_Just go knock he'll answer eventually" i shrugged_

_She smiled "Thanks!" and she ran up the porch and banged on the door. I couldn't help to notice the large bruise forming on her arm, 'Ha she probubly got to close to a rowdy one that's for sure', i thought to myself. _

_Buck eventually answered looking even more hung over then me. He nodded his head a couple times then disappeared into the house and came back out with his keys._

"_Thanks again by the way" Cynthia said walking down the steps and towards Bucks truck_

"_No problem kid, whats the problem anyway?"_

"_My grandmother bought a rather rambunctious and ornery horse named Mickey-Mouse and he's just outta control so we figured Buck could help" _

"_Mickey Mouse eh? Well if Buck cant help i know who could"_

"_Oh yeah?" she asked getting into Bucks truck "Who?"_

"_Sodapop Curtis" _

_End Flashback_

Sodapops eyes were giant by the time i finished my story

"Did you say Mickey-Mouse? Her grandmother has Mickey-Mouse? Really?"

"She sure does, told her you could help calm 'im down, she said he was outta control" i said standing up and takin out a fag

"Outside with that Dally" Ponyboy said coming back from the lot with Johnny

"Yeah yeah" i said waving him off and walking outside

Soda POV

Dallas walked out and i was still frozen _'I just gotta see Mickey-Mouse!' _Dallas did say i could help, and it was true i could help. I was the one Mickey-Mouse ever really did listen too. I god i had to get over there right now! Dal even said she was hurt, damn it. I couldn't go! Darry had the truck and Steve car was in the shop.

"Hey Two-Bit, how would you like to meet a cute blonde?"

**ok! Well there you have it! Guys please update if you read it! I'd really like your feedback! I tried to keep them in character as much as possibly! So if i did good or bad tell me! :) **

**Thanks again guys! **

**Nikki**


	3. Calming the wild and Dates?

**Hey Guys! **

**Wow! Im finally back and im not gonna use some lame excuse as to why i was away cuz i simple just didnt wanna write. LOL i just didnt wanna type, i had a bit of writers block but that was for like a day xD but anywayz im back now! And i really wanted to get a chapter up before school starts tmmorw! BOOO! So lets get to the story! OH and of course thank you to everyone who commented on my story!**

**WintrBrz**

**McCartney-Sodapopx333**

**kikiluv101**

**TheGreaserGirl**

**THANKS AGAIN! :) HERE WE GO!**

No POV

Soda and Two-Bit sped down the road to the Sanders Ranch. Two-Bit had to run home to get his car, there was no way he'd miss a chance to meet a blonde.

"Golly Soda, this sure seems awful important" Two-Bit said tapping his fingers against the wheel

"It is, you know cause of Mickey. I don't want him hurting anyone else"

"And by anyone you mean Cynthia?" Two-Bit responded with a raised eyebrow

"Well yea, i mean or Buck or her Grandma" Soda blushed a little

Two-Bit just 'mmmhmmed' and stared back at the room in front of him. Sodapop sighed and leaned on the hand while his elbow was on the window. He continued to stare at the passing scenery which consisted of corn, corn and more corn. Sodapop ran his hand through his hair, worried about his horse among other things.

Two-bit pulled into the long gravel driveway up to the farm house. They pulled up to the house and Soda jumped out and ran to the door.

"Calm down buddy, she ain't goin' anywhere"

"Mickey Mouse is a boy" Soda looked at him defensively

"I wasn't talking bout the horse Soda and you now it" Two-Bit stuffed his hands into his pockets

Soda huffed and walked up the wooden porch steps and up to knock on the door. A couple minutes later Cynthia came to the door with an ice pack on her forearm.

"Well hey there Soda, what'er you doin here?" she enquired

"Dallas told me-"

Soda was cut off by being shoved out of the way by Two-Bit, who flung his arm around Cynthia

"Hey baby what's hanging?" He said slyly

"Not much sweet thang, how bout you?" She replied jokingly rapping her arms around his waist

Two-Bit was bewildered mostly because no one had really ever gave into his advances before but he laughed anyway

"Your right Soda she is cute but you never said she was a riot" Two-Bit laughed along with Cynthia

Soda blushed a bit stammering something about not saying anything like that

"I was about to say the same thing to you" Cynthia winked "and your name would be..?"

"Two-Bit Matthews at your service" Two-Bit bowed obnoxiously

"Nice to meet cha', I'm Cynthia but you can call me Thia" She said holding out her good arm for him to shake her hand.

Instead Two-Bit being the wise ass he is, wanted to play with Soda a bit. So he grab her hand, kissed it and started kissing up her arm, he got about half way till Sodapop ripped him off her. Two-Bit was holding his sides on the ground laughing. Cynthia on the other hand had a light pink tinge to her cheeks and had her good hand covering her mouth trying to stop the laughter

"Wow Soda your friends sure are... forward arnt they?" She laughed not really seeming affected by Two-Bits act

"Anyway why are you guys here anyway?"

"Well before i was so rudely interrupted by this idiot" Soda said point at Two-bit on the ground "I was just gonna say that Dallas told me you were having trouble with one of your horses"

"Dallas?...Oh! That boy i met at Bucks! He sure was a doll, nice too" Thia said smiling

"Dallas Winston...nice? HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Two-Bit started to howl again

Cynthia raised her eyebrow and turned her attention back to Soda

"Well yeah. I guess you could say were having trouble but Buck is back there now trying to calm him down. He's pretty ornery at the moment" she said indicating to her bruised forearm

Soda rubbed the back of his neck "Wow that look like it hurts, sorry about Mickey he can be like that when he's nervous"

"How do you know about Mickey Mouse?" Cynthia wondered

"Sodapop used ta visit ol'Mickey Mouse all the time before Buck sold em'" Two-Bit said getting off the ground

Soda smiled sheepishly "Oh yeah i always used to think of him as my own horse, i was pretty torn up when he got sold"

"Aw Soda I'm sorry, how bout i make ya a deal? If you can calm him down, you can visit him whenever you like and you know take him out and stuff'" she said smiling

"Really?" Soda asked excitedly

"Well sure, now come on, lets see how Buck and Gran are doing"

With that Cynthia held open the door and ushered Two-Bit and Soda into the farmhouse and out the backdoor that led to the stable house.

Sodapop POV 

Thia led us into the back and the first thing you say was a rusty coloured stable with the paint chipping and some loose boards. I heard some some loud horse whines and ran past Thia and Two-Bit and into the stable through the two doors that were wide open. I saw Buck trying to calm him but it wasnt working and he was getting frustrated fast, that was never good. The little chubby woman in the corner i assumed was Thia Grandmother, she looked pretty scared. Thia and Two-Bit rushed in after me.

"Well Buck any lucky?" Cynthia asked getting closer to the horse but i grabbed her arm and pulled her back and shoved her into Two-Bit. I didn't want her getting any more hurt then she was already, and Two-Bit didnt seem to mind very much early. I scowled at that thought.

"Thia he can be pretty dangerous when he's all riled up, be careful" i said with concern. I'm happy to see her smile and nod her head.

"Curtis! Would you just get over here and calm your damn horse down" Buck yelled over Mickeys Calls

"Mickey Mouse!" I yelled at him

He looked over to me with his stormy blue eyes and calmed down slightly, at least he remembered me. I walked over to him and reached my hand out to his muzzle. He nuzzled his muzzle into my hand. I patted his neck and shh'd him to calm him down completely. I looked over at Thia who was smiling at me happily.

"Well Curtis seems to have this covered" Buck said leaving the barn

"Yes, thank you young man so much! I didn't know what to do, thank goodness you came along" Cynthia's Grandmother said hugging me tightly and then with a smile she followed Buck out of the Barn

Cynthia started to walk toward Me and Mickey-Mouse "Is he ok now? You know he wont bite me or anything will he? She asked eyeballing him

"Give me your hand" she looked confused but gave me her hand anyway. I guided her hand to his muzzle and laid it down with my hand lying on top of hers. She looked up at me with pink cheeks and smiled at me moving her eyes back to the horse and using her other hand to pat his the top of hi head delicately. She looked back up at me and smiled again. Wow she had a great smile.

"Thanks a lot Sodapop i didn't think we'd every calm him down, you sure fantastic with horses" Cynthia leaned up and kissed my cheek and pulled back with a smile on her face and a giant grin on mine

Two-Bit then wrecked it by clearing his throat and smirking at us "I do hate to interrupt this awful sweet moment but Soda we gotta go, we promised Pony and Johnny we'd play football with em"

"Aw shoot i forgot" i turned back to Thia " we hate to run off but promises are made to be kept" i also reluctantly took my hand off of hers

"Its no problem, thanks again for helping" Thia then led us back out to the from where Two-Bit parked his car

Two-Bit got into the drivers seat and i went over to the passenger side before I got in I maned up a bit

"Hey Thia? You don't know this area to well yet do yeah?"

"Uh, no i guess i don't, why?" she looked at me with her beautiful china doll blue eyes

"Well i was wondering if you wanted me yo show ya around, you know we could grab something to eat at the Dingo and ill show you all the places around town" i replied nervously sticking my hands in my pockets

"You know Thia like a D-A-T-E" Two-Bit cracked up in the front seat. Both Cynthia and i blushed

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at me "Sure Soda, I'd really like that, you can introduce me to the rest of your crazy friends"

"Yeah, i defenetly will" i grinned at her and hopped into the passenger seat. We both waved at her and sped down the road

"Good going buddy you just got a date with Sandy, i mean Thia" He quickly corrected himslef "Geez, Soda they sure do look an awful like a lot.

"Yeah...they sure do"

Thia POV

I watched them drive off and when they were outta site i went inside. I closed the door behind me and slid down it with a huge smile on my face, i just couldn't stop smiling.

Grandma walked past me and just shook her head with a grin on her face as she walked into the kitchen chukling.

I, Cynthia Sander, had a 'date' with Sodapop Curits! I sighed at the thought

Wait no! Its not a date! Its simple him showing me around is all. Just two friends eating and walking around together. That's it. Nothing more. Right? I hope not...

**ALRIGHTY! And theres that! **

**Listen guys i now it short but i just wanted to update before school tmmorw! Ill update again on Friday or maybe Saturday...depends!**

**I just wanna that you guys again! And if its moving to fast please let me now! i might also add some OC's you know for other love interests for maybe Steve or Two-Bit or maybe ever Johnny or Darry. I dunno! Tell em what ya think!**

**Love you guys!**

**Ti;ll next time!**

**-Nikki **


	4. Date, Talks and the Beginning of Trouble

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long! Dumb School! **

**Anyways i just wanted to say i got my first bad review! Woooh! Oh well we all get them, and i do care about opinions and that was just theirs , thanks anon for telling me your opinion and ill try and make it not so 'half ass', that's ironic that's what my mom says when i do the dish job! :) I also just wanna say I'm not writing this for a big company or professional, ok? I'm writing this for fun, so i can get my mind off of dumb boys and stupid school. I write for no one but myself and the readers who chose to read it. And thanks to wildheartx for reviewing and favouriting :D **

**Disclaimer: i don't own The Outsiders in anyway! (i wish i did)**

**Well on with the story i suppose...**

**Chapter 4**

_**(**I cant believe it, today's the day, ahhhhh! I'm so excited. I actually had a date! No wait, its not a date! Its not. UH! I wish it was...)_

Thia was getting ready for her little outing with Sodapop. She decided to wear a pair of light wash shorts with a yellow tank top and a light washed button up shirt, which she left un buttoned and tied it up by the ends of the shirt. **( I really didn't know who to describe that well, its like a farm girl kinda thing :S ) **She pulled her hair into a high pony tail, did her make-up, which was not heavy, and finally went down stairs for breakfast. Thia has and hour to kill before Soda came to get her. She skipped into the large kitchen, not able to contain her excitement, she saw her grandma sitting at the table looking over the newspaper.

"Good Morning Dear"

"Good Morning Grandma" Thia replied happily.

"You seem quite cheerful this morning"

"It's because i am! Sodapop is showing me around town today" She said pouring the milk into the cereal bowl

Her grandmother gave her a knowing look "Oh i see, its about a boy hmm"

"Oh, uh, no its not like that, Sodas just showing me around and then were getting something to eat, you know just as friends"

"Mmhmm.." Her grandmother patted her head "You know i remember where you grandfather took me on our first date. It was wonderful, he took me to this cute little cafe style restaurant and then he took me to the park and we lied out on the grass looking at the stars.

Thia smiled at her grandmothers memory.

"Well dear have a good time i have to go tend to the garden" She said kissing the top of her head and walking out the back door.

Thia watched her grandmother walk toward to old tool shed that stood beside the stable and leaned her chin in her hands and day dreamed about the afternoon that was soon to come once Sodapop came to get her.

Thia thought of her grandmothers date with her grandfather all those years ago and she wondered if her and Soda would end up that way in the future.

**Grandma Marges POV**

"You see that Ted, dear shes growing up so fast, already an outing with a handsome young man"

The wind blew across my face, not a harsh wind a very friendly wind, i knew it was Ted. Even though he's not with me anymore it seems he always finds away to let me know when he is here. I miss him dearly...

I sincerely hope Cynthia finds someone to make her happy like i was with Teddy. I just hope she doesn't end up getting hurt, but this bit seems nice enough hopefully on the outside and inside...

**Thia's POV **

I was carried away with my thoughts when i heard 3 loud knocks from the front door. I ran into the hall a skid across the floor since my socks were slippery. I peeked through the small window to the left side of the door and saw a red plaid shirted back, and that was one hot back. I smiled and slipped on my black chucks and opened the door. Sodapop turned around and flashed with winning smile at me which almost made me melt on the spot. I smiled back and felt a blush creeping up on my face.

"Hiya Doll face, you look nice" Soda said with charming smile, looking me up and down

_eeeeeeee, he defiantly just checked me out. Wait a minute, why do i care so much? Why am i acting like this? _I thought

I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks "Thanks Sodapop" i squeaked out, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear

"Shall we" Sodapop asked offering me his arm

"Mhmm" I took his arm trying to hid the massive smile that broke out on my face

He led me to his faded red pickup and even open the door for me, whatta gentlemen.

**Sodapops POV**

**(Earlier that Morning)**

I stretched and got out of bed making sure not to wake Pony up. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Darry was cooking breakfast and sat down at the table.

"Mornin' Sodapop"

"Hey Darry"

"What are your plans today kid?" he asked setting down the eggs and bacon in front of me

"I'm showing Thia around today, then were gonna grab lunch at the Dingo" i replied stuffing bacon into my mouth

"Ah i see" Darry said giving me a knowing look

I smiled back at him, i really did like Cynthia, i just wanted to get to know her a little better before any of that happened

"Its nothing like like Dar, i just wanna show her around town so she doesn't end up gettin' lost or nothin"

"Whatever you say Soda, just make sure to clean up the dishes before you leave" he said walking out of the room as Pony walked in and sat down rubbing his eyes

"Morning Pon, want some breakfast?" I asked putting my plate in the sink

"Sure"

I gave him his plate and walked to my room to pull on a pair of faded light jeans, a white t-shirt and my red plaid shirt. I put a little bit of grease in my hair and brushed my teeth. I headed back into the kitchen to finish up the dishes. I loud bang came from the front door and in walked Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny. I wasn't to surprised to see Dallas wasn't with em, probubly sleeping off a hangover.

"Hey Sodapop!" Two-Bit said running into the kitchen and going straight for the fridge

"Hiya Two-Bit, beer and cake for breakfast huh?"

"Best thing to have for breakfast!" he replied laughing

"Hey Buddy" Steve said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer "What do you say we go to the Rodeo today?

"You know i would Stevo but i cant, i promised Thia I'd show her around town today"

"Oh i see, jumping the gun already huh?" he said wiggling his eyebrow

"Nah man, just two friends hangin out, you know for now" I said walking out into the living room where Two-Bit was sitting watching Mickey Mouse on TV.

"Hey Johnny, i said sitting down beside him and Pony on the couch.

"Hiya Sodapop" was his reply, shy kid he was

I sat there for a while watching the mouse on TV, and listening to Two-Bit howling with laughter. A little while later i realized i had to pick up Thia in 10 minutes so i walked over to where my shoes are, are where they were supposed to be.

"Darry! Have you seen my shoes?"

"Did you check under your bed?"

I ran into my room and sure enough there they were. "Thanks!" i yelled back

"You know kid, you'd loose your head if it wasn't screwed on right" hi said messing up my hair

"I know" i said with a laugh

I put my shoes on and grabbed the keys for the pick-up of the kitchen counter

"Where you off to Sodi-pop?" Two-Bit asked not looking away

"He has a date" Steve told him with a wink

"I already told you it ain't like that" i said walking out the door

"Have Fun!" I heard Two-Bit yell in a sing-songy voice

I heard them all laugh as i drove off down the road to Thias house. I turned on the radio and listened to Elvis on the way. A couple minutes of driving and i pulled into the large gravel drive-way that led up to her Grandma's house. I just off the engine and climbed out the the truck. I saw Thia's grandmother in the back coming out of the tool shed so i happily waved at her and hopped up the steps to the front door. I knocked 3 times and turned away from the door, wiping my hands on my pant legs, i was gettin' nervous all of a sudden.

I heard the door open so i turned around and smiled

"Hiya Doll face, you look nice" I said still smiling looking her up and down, wow she sure was a looker.

"Thanks Sodapop" she squeaked, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Oh good, she was probubly just as nervous as I was, that's a weight off my shoulders. I decided to play southern gentlemen and offered her my arm

"Shall we?" i asked

"Mhmm" i caught her smile out of the corner of my eye, which made me smile

I opened the door for her and jumped in the other side. We were off down the gravel drive-way.

We drove past the drive in, the cinema and Bucks place before we got to the lot. Cynthia was looking at everything out the window with a smile on her face.

"I thought we'd start here, this is the lot, the gang spends a lot of time here playing football and just joking around" i explained to her

"Sounds like fun" she replied smiling

I took her arm again and led her towards town, we walked past the park and towards the school.

"So i guess this is where ill be spending my finally year huh?" She asked staring up at the front of the school

"Yup, good ol' Will Rogers High"

"Are you gonna be in graduating year with me, I'd feel a whole lot better if someone i knew was with me" she said sheepishly

I rubbed the back of my neck and shot her an awkward smile " I uh, dropped out, you know after what happened with my parents and everything, i wanted to help Darry out with the bills and stuff"

"That's really.."

"Stupid? Yeah i know, all i was passin' was auto-mechanics and gym anyway"

"Why do you always have to cut me off?" She laughed, she actually laughed, great making fun of me no doubt "I was gonna say it was sweet, how many 17 year olds do you know that would quit school to help their families?" she said skeptically "I don't think your stupid Sodapop, some people are just better at somethings then others, it doesn't make you stupid, heck i failed grade 6 and 7 math!" She said throwing her hands up " In math the number were just getting all jumbled in my head, heck i don't even remember passing even one test! I'm just better and English and History! Doesn't mean I'm stupid just means it takes me longer to learn stuff, you know?" she finished laughing, finally someone who actually gets me

"Yeah, i get cha, thanks Thia" i said grinning at her

"No problem Sodapop, Come on, you still have a town to show me" She grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards town.

We walked around for a long time, i showed her the drive-in, Bucks, and she insisted i show here the book store and the little shops in the middle of town where the tracks meet the Soc and the Greaser sides of town, lets just say i wanted to get out of there before any of em decided to show up. Boy was i wrong, just as we were heading toward the Dingo and mustang pulled up beside us.

"Hey babe, long time no see"

**OK! that's all for this time! :D I'll try to upload quicker next time! It's hard! I have school and now a job -_- and sometimes I'm just plan lazy! XD Any who! Thanks to the people who are still reading! Love you all and goodbye! :D**


End file.
